


It's Pizza Man to You, Sir

by Mesmeret



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - Pizza Place, Awkward Flirting, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Meddling, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Pining, Pizza, Sex Toys, Top Dean, Unrequited Love, passionate bruising
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 23:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mesmeret/pseuds/Mesmeret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabe won the lottery and bought a world class pizza oven! Castiel works as Gabe's pizza delivery boy while in college. This also means that Cas gets to continue seeing his crush, Dean Winchester.</p>
<p>But when Sam walks in on Dean jerking off to the nineteen year old Castiel, Sam, Gabe, and Jo decide the two lovelorn idiots need some shoves.</p>
<p>This is the gift fic to Follower #100, <a href="http://maybaby34.tumblr.com/">Maybaby34</a>! Their prompt was " Cas in his late teens or early 20’s pining away for a thirty-something Dean. Just something dirty and if Cas happens to be the pizza delivery boy, even better! :D"<br/>Oh, it's dirty alright. ;D</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Pizza Man to You, Sir

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maybaby34](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybaby34/gifts).



> Awesome fucking [sex toy](http://sheboptheshop.com/index.php?product=fun0044&c=1) ever.... and at the low, low price of $200... ;∆;  
> I hope y'all enjoy this!

“Uh, uh huh. Yep, two large ‘Nice to Meat You’s and one medium Veginator with extra garlic. That will be $25 and 35 minutes,” Gabe spoke cheerfully on his bluetooth while getting out the three balls of pizza dough for the order. Castiel typed the order onto the iPad and printed out the receipt before going back to playing Candy Crush. He and his brother were living the dream. Gabe won a few million in the lottery and bought a world class pizza oven and a building to house it. Their parents were shocked that Gabe gave the remaining two million to Castiel, some LGBTQ youth programs, and the humane society instead of their bigoted family.

Gabe didn’t want to open up a full restaurant. So instead, there’s a few display windows in the front of their place with samples of what they are selling that day and a gated garden in the front with some seating. Castiel enjoyed working with his older brother despite how strange the man could get.

“Yo! Earth to Space Boy! Can you deliver these to the Winchester Garage?” Gabe gave a knowing wink. His brother, despite being almost half the Winchester’s age, always thought the man was a God. Before Gabe won the money, Castiel would whine and demand that they rode their bikes past the Winchester Garage after school despite it being out of the way. Castiel would eagerly catch glances of the tanned man wearing just coveralls tied at the waist and a tank top stained with motor oil. What the blue eyed boy didn’t know was how obvious he was.

Dean and Gabe started their friendship after a few chats of concern about Castiel’s crush. Gabe, despite being a half foot shorter than Dean, pushed him down and threatened him to not touch Castiel until he was legal. Dean at the time wasn’t interested in the scrawny boy with an intense stare. But once Cas was 19 and back from his two month vacation with Gabe after the big win, Dean wanted to be touched by that man.

“Okay, if I have to,” Castiel feigned disinterest despite already putting the cooling pizzas into their carrying case. Gabe laughed and turned on the TV in their kitchen and started watching American Ninja Warrior. Cas grabbed his keys to the Mercedes Sprinter van that was their company car and started driving to the Winchester Garage. He parked it on the other side of the street and checked out his appearance in the rearview mirror. He applied some moisturizing chapstick that made his lips look damn good.

He got out of the van and crossed the street with the three pies. The small door chime went off and Jo popped up from her desk, “Aw, yes! Dudes! Pizza is here!”

In less than a minute, the small front room of the mechanic garage was full of four mechanics and the two ladies who ran the front. Cas pouted as Benny and Bobby pushed Cas to the far side of the office. Cas could barely see Dean laughing between bites of pizza.

“Um, so who’s paying for this?” Cas spoke shyly when Dean gave him a wink. Dean gave him a frown and got closer to the younger man.

“Huh? What was that?” Dean asked

“Uh, who’s paying?” Cas spoke louder. He saw a little bit of cheese clinging to Dean’s chin. He looked around to see everyone else focused on eating. Castiel wiped off the cheese and sucked his finger clean.

Dean watched with a tremble of his lower lip, “Uh, I- I will. Y’know, since I’m the boss and all.”

Cas nodded and tried not to smile too much as Dean fumbled with his wallet. The younger man sneaked a glance at Dean’s crotch and to his pleasure, he could see a slight bump. Dean handed $30 to Castiel and let his hand linger on Cas’ shoulder.

“Uh, take care of yourself, Cas,” Dean smiled shyly before turning back to his employees. Castiel blushed while rushing out of the garage. Dean touched him. Progress.

 

* * *

 

To Dean’s dismay, Castiel was gone when he looked back at where the man once was. Dean looked out to see the blue van driving down the street. He turned his attention back to his work and his family. Castiel stayed in the back of his mind, though. Dean never voiced his thoughts about the boy. He knew he would sound like a lovelorn teen girl. He liked how Castiel would laugh at his sarcastic jokes more than Dean’s cheesy ones that got the ladies giggling. He loved sneaking glances of Cas trying to tame his hair before greeting Dean. He even noticed Cas’ lips started to shine and look more irresistible after making a comment about how chapped they look.

So maybe when he got home from his 8 hour shift at the garage, he went straight to his bed with a trail of clothes behind him. He could still hear the soft wet pop of Cas pulling his finger out of his mouth. With his imagination, he replaced that finger with his own as he started pumping his length in a languid pace. Dean hissed softly as his mind became bolder with the fantasy of Cas pulling his lips away from Dean’s cock. He teased his tip in a weak imitation of Cas nibbling on it with no experience. Despite Gabe telling Dean that Cas wasn’t a virgin anymore, he denied it. He was the only one for Castiel’s pleasure. He sucked his free forefinger and ran the fingerpad slowly down from his plump lower lip to his right nipple. With a soft keen, he pinched the nub with his finger nails. Cas would bite his nipples. He just knew it. It wouldn’t be too hard but enough to make him feel alive.

Once his cock was fully hard and ready for completion, Dean flipped over and flipped open the bottle of lube that lived under the pillow next to his. He squeezed enough into his right palm and started rutting into his fist while holding onto the metal rods of the headboard with his left hand. He finally let those thoughts roll of his tongue as blood rushed and deafen his ears.

“Shoulda- fuck! Should’ve fuckin’ licked that off me. Fuckin’ would’ve kissed you babe. Would’ve taken you there on that file cabinet. Fuck! Bet you wanted to be claimed in front of everyone. God! Castiel! Cas, gotta cum!” His mind filled with those dark lashes fluttering lustfully with barely blue eyes stared into his soul. “Casss!”

“Oh! Fuck! Ew!” Dean felt the shock of his brother’s words electrocute his body. Sam had heard him. Fuck. “Seriously? Put some fuckin’ clothes on! The Novak kid??? Ain’t he jailbait?”

Dean scrambled as he put on some sweatpants and a t-shirt. His belly was quickly feeling stormy rather than the orgasmic warmth. Sam thankfully was shouting at him from the living room. “Cas is 19!”

“Still a decade younger than you!” Sam glared at him when he walked into the living room. “What about your friendship with Gabe?”

“Gabe knows. Hell, apparently everyone who knows Cas knows about his crush on me,” Dean couldn’t help the silly smile.

“Seriously?” Sam raised a brow.

“He started giving me moon eyes when he was eight years old. I didn’t notice until a few years ago. Gabe told me to never lay a finger on him until Cas was legal,” Dean shrugged.

“Well, if that is the case, why haven’t you?” Sam leaned back in the couch watching his older brother’s nervous body language.

“Um, because I like him too. It’s stupid, but yeah...” Dean blushed and got up to get beers for himself and Sam.

“Dude! Really?” Sam started giggling. “That’s so you. You’re such a fucking coward.”

“Bitch! I’m not a fucking coward! I’m a firefighter too, fyi!” Dean tossed the beer at his little brother before turning on the TV to change the subject.

“Whatever you saw, jerk,” Sam muttered. While Dean was busy channel surfing, Sam sent out a text to Jo and Gabe.

 

* * *

****

“Good delivery?” Gabe asked as Castiel floated in with a stupid grin on his face.

“Mhmm. He touched me,” Cas rested a hand over the shoulder when Dean touched.

“Oh, no! Do I need to bring out the Bad Touch Doll?” Gabe waved his spatula about.

“Ha. Ha. Ha. Not yet,” Cas rolled his eyes but still had a small smile. “Any more deliveries for today?”

“Just the usual Friday night orders! You can go upstairs until I need you,” Gabe waved him off.

“Thanks!” Cas ran up the stairs to the second floor of the building. Gabe won the third floor but Cas was okay with that once they moved in. He prefered going up and down one flight of stairs when he needed to quickly jerk off. Castiel indulged in getting a fancy thrusting vibe when the brothers were traveling in Germany. The awkward questions at Customs was well worth the pleasure from the toy. He shimmied out of his polo, jeans, and briefs before pulling out the vibe from its box on his nightstand in his bedroom. He kissed its girth lightly before slipping into his favorite fantasy. The one where Dean only touches him with his cock and his words.

Castiel scooted his pillows just right to bring comfort to his body as he stretched himself open with his fingers. Once his ass was ready to be played with, he got on his belly and started to stretch his legs to warm them up. He noticed that Dean’s girl friends were all gymnasts or cheerleaders so he joined tumbling as a kid and was a cheerleader in high school. His flexibility was something he prided himself of. In a few minutes, he was able to rest the heels of his feet against his ass comfortably. He then balanced the vibe between his feet to stabilize it as he slipped it into his ass. Cas moaned at the sensation before whimpering into his coverlet once the vibe was turned on with the remote in his left hand.

As he toyed with the settings and intensity, he imagined Dean grunting filthy things into his ear. He still faintly remembers the muffled “Fuck, baby” he heard when he walked past that black Impala on his way home from elementary school. He had just started to feel feelings that he learned to be sexual need. And to see Dean as a senior fucking that brunette in the back seat made Cas drunk with need and confusion. He wanted his hand to the one that was trying to hold onto the glass window as Dean thrusted over and over again.

Castiel started to roll his hips as his feet held that fake cock deep in him. The words started to morph. “Gonna hold your shoulders as I ride you, Babe. When I’m tired, gonna have you ride this cock as I pull your hair.”

That did Cas in. He dug his nails into his ass and spread his cheeks as wide as possible while the toy was pulsing evilly on his prostate. He whimpered Dean’s name as he came on the satiny pillow he was grinding against.

With shallow breathes, he turned off the toy and pulled it out. He whimpered as he felt his hole clench needily. He needed Dean badly. But that wouldn’t happen since the man was so straight. He stumbled into his bathroom and took advantage of his jacuzzi tub before the Friday night delivery rush happened.

 

* * *

 

It was 7 pm when Gabe got the text from Sam. Cas was on his way to the Miltons’ residence with their vegan pizzas so Gabe had time to quickly check his phone. He smirked seeing the words. He always loved a good scheme.

****

* * *

****

“Dean! Jess canceled tonight!” Sam whined while sitting on the couch. “I guess that’s what I get for making big plans on Tuesday nights.”

“Damn, here I thought she was perfect,” Dean mumbled. He kinda liked it that there was finally trouble in Paradise. He was a little jealous of how perfect Sam and Jess’ relationship was.

“Yeah. Sucks too. I got the barbecue all set up on the north field of Grampa’s farm. Wanna just chill and eat some chicken wings as the baseball game plays on the radio? Y’know, like when we were kids?” Sam gave him a puppy pout.

“Fine. Just don’t seduce me. I know you’ve probably set out a hundred candles and roses all over the place,” Dean chuckled. His brother was a sickeningly sweet romantic.

“Eh, it’s just oil lanterns all over that old tree and a bed of daisies and daffodils this time,” Sam grinned foolishly. “I guess I should go take care of that before you get there?”

Dean gave him a nod, “I’ll drive over in an hour. Sounds good?”

“Yeah!” Sam got up and headed out of the house. In his car, he sent out a text before driving over to a giggling Jess waiting for him at his apartment.

 

* * *

 

“Caaas! We got an order to the ol’ Campbell farm! Sounds like Samuel is finally going to eat something that is good!” Gabe shouted up the stairwell to Castiel. Castiel frowned as he got up from his Modern Lit homework.

“Okay! In a moment!” Castiel slipped out of his loungewear and into the work polo and jeans. He decided to keep his glasses on instead of changing into his contacts. He would’ve done lasik but watching videos of the procedure made him vomit. He walked down to the pizza kitchen after a few more minutes of lollygagging.

“Oh, Cas,” Gabe gave him a big grin once he saw his little brother. Cas raised a brow. Something was up. “Here’s a ‘Nice to Meet You’ and a Gorgeous Gorgon salad. You’ve got about thirty minutes to get here.”

Cas took the scribbled address. He raised the other eye brow. This address was off in the prairie land. He hadn’t been over there before. He crossed his fingers hoping the GPS would be nice to him that night. He typed in the address into the machine once inside the van. Once the voice told him to take a left, he put the van into drive and headed off to the old Campbells’ farm.

 

* * *

 

 

Dean looked around with a frown. All that was there by the old picnic site on the north field was the old tree covered in lit oil lamps and a case of beer on the ancient picnic table. But there was no barbecue. He did have to admit, the tree looked pretty awesome. So he nabbed a beer and chose to sit on the blanket behind the tree overlooking the large field and the cloudless sunset.

He was lazily humming some Zeppelin when he heard wheels on the dirt road. He choked on his beer seeing the blue pizza van pull up next to his Impala, ‘ _No way_.’

‘ _No way_ ,’ Cas saw the black beauty tinted softly in the sunset. He wanted to vomit. Shit. Shit. Shit. He hasn’t washed his face today! He has his old ugly glasses on! He debated taking them off but he saw that to get to the farmhouse, he needed to walk through some ditches. He didn’t want to risk an ankle sprain because of his vanity. No matter how tempting that was. He took a deep breath and out of habit, applied some chapstick.

He got out of the van and pulled out the carrying case. That was weird. It was far too heavy for just one pizza and a salad. He frowned as he walked through the first two ditches and was finally on level ground. To his horror, he heard a choking sound from behind the huge lit tree. He looked at the farmhouse before looking to where the sound was coming from. He took a CPR course before and decided to drop the case. He frowned even more when he heard a clink in there. But the choking was sounding more desperate. Castiel sprinted over to the tree to find Dean on his knees straining for air. They looked at each other with mutual horror before Cas started slamming Dean’s back.

“Try to breath. Don’t panic, just breath. It’s going to be alright!” Cas repeated what the instructor told him to say. After a few more hits, a bit of beer and spittle came out of Dean’s mouth and he was able to breath deeply.

“Th-thanks,” Dean weakly leaned against Castiel’s side. Castiel stayed stock still and was trying not to take advantage of the situation.

“I’m glad I could help, Dean. By the way, why are you at the Campbells’ farm?” Cas gave into stroking Dean’s hair from his sweaty forehead.

“Uh, Sammy and I were supposedly gonna barbecue and listen to the baseball game. Why are you here? Grampa’s farm hasn’t been lived in since the 90s,” Dean mumbled as the soothing fingers eased his tension but once he closed his mouth, they pulled away.

“Wait? What!” Cas shot up. “Gabe pranked me didn’t he?!”

Dean slowly stood up to reassure the young man who was storming over to the big carrier bag, “Maybe, but um, Cas! Cas! Let me thank you!”

Cas whipped around with wide eyes, “Wh-what do you mean?”

Dean walked over to the bag and lifted it up, “Whoa. This is heavy. What’s in here?”

“I-I don’t know. In theory just a pizza and a salad,” Castiel blushed. He stood next to Dean who had placed the bag onto the picnic table. Dean opened it and their cheeks burned bright red.

“Oh, fuck,” They breathed out in unison. There was a pizza box. But the top had “ _Congrats, you two idiots! It’s time for you to get down together! Enjoy the care package of LOVE!!!!_ ” Below the bold sharpie message was signatures of Sam, Ellen, Jo, Gabe, Rufus, Anna, Benny, Bobby, Kevin, Balthy, and even Adam Milligan. The pair exchanged nervous glances and opened the pizza box. Unfortunately for Dean, Castiel saw the writing on the inside first. “ _To start, how about an ice breaker? On Friday, I walked in on Dean jerking off and moaning your name. ~Sam_ ”

“You what?!” Cas’ voice cracked. His world was spinning too quickly. He ended up sitting down on the dry grass. Dean looked down at him with a nervous smile and just nodded. The older man turned back to the bag and pulled out the pizza. Underneath made his jaw drop. There was the salad Cas mentioned as well as a polaroid taped to the top of a foot long metal box. And it was of Cas. Naked. Being very flexible. He squinted at the polaroid trying to figure out what the fuck was happening since Cas’ face was looking away from the photographer. Dean growled. On the back of the polaroid had a message in Gabe’s messy script, “ _Another ice breaker: On Saturday, I couldn’t get Cas to stop screaming your name while I was trying to get some sleep. He’s a screamer! ~Gabriel_ ”

Castiel came out of his panic when he heard Dean’s growl. It was fucking hot and he was curious to see what Dean was growling about. He stood back up and screamed. His toy was in the bag! And Dean was holding a polaroid of Cas using the toy from Saturday night!

“Fuck! Oh my God! They are trying to kill us!” Castiel started to tear up. Dean grabbed the metal box before Cas could get it and chuck it as far as possible into the field. Cas bit his lip at calloused tan fingers opened the box to see the cherry red vibrator in all of its splendor on its bed of black fabric.

“Cas, you use this?” Dean asked hoarsely. As the sun was nearly gone, he could only read the features of the young man lit by the illuminated tree. Castiel blushed as he nodded. They briefly looked at each other in the eyes before Dean broke into hysterical laughter. Cas cautiously took his toy from Dean and closed the box. He was hoping to set it back into the bag but found that there were lube and condoms on the bottom of the bag that was causing difficulty.

“D-dean? How about we just eat and talk things out?” Cas spoke softly but managed to bring Dean out of his laughter.

“Y-yeah. I promise not to choke on this beer,” Dean mumbled. Castiel rolled his eyes and popped open his own beer. “Hey, you might be legal for some things but not for others.”

Castiel smiled at Dean’s concern, “Thanks, but I think this was here for a reason. Plus, I have a strong feeling that Gabe closed for the night once I left the house.”

Dean carried the pizza and salad to the blanket while Cas carried the beers, silverware, and napkins, “Yeah, I was wondering why Jo told me I had tomorrow off this morning.”

As the pair ate and drank, they filled the silence with conversation. Most of it was Dean curious about Castiel’s travels after the big win. With a beer in him, Castiel grew a bit flirty and was purposefully telling Dean about the nights at clubs and beach parties. That Cas did know how to french and make a guy cum from just erogenous zones. By that confession, Dean was already holding him in his arms while lying on the comfy camping mat and blanket duo.

“Could you show me what an erogenius zone is?” Dean arched a brow while looking up at Cas who was comfortably lying on top of him.

“It’s erogenous, dunce,” Cas giggled but leaned down to suck and nibble on Dean’s pulse. He shuddered feeling Dean groan. They dug their fingers into each other and they didn’t let go until they were whimpering from the restrictions of clothing. Castiel pulled away for a moment and stumbled to the bag to grab the lube and condoms.

“Get your toy, too!” Dean spoke with a gruff voice.

Castiel felt the world whirl around him again but he grabbed the box as well. “Um, do you want a show?”

Dean shook his head and was already taking off their clothes, “Ain’t got time. Gonna suck you off while fucking that toy into you and have you scream on my cock, babe.”

Cas’ knees went. Who knew Dean was just as filthy as Castiel? Who knew Dean wanted to suck off Cas? When Castiel came too, Dean had only dressed them down to their underwear. Dean was wearing navy boxer briefs that matched in fabric with Cas’ briefs. Castiel smiled shyly, “Same color. We’re meant to be.”

Dean kissed his cheek, “I think we were always meant to be.”

Castiel gasped blushed hard as tears started to go down his cheeks. Dean paused nibbling down Cas’ side, “D-don’t worry, these are just happy tears!”

“Okay, Babe,” Dean spoke fondly against Castiel’s skin. “Let me know when things aren’t good.”

“Of course,” Castiel sighed with a small smile arching into Dean’s strong hands. The older man pulled off his underwear and started to mouth Cas’ cock. Both of them moaned as Cas spread his legs wide to show Dean his hole. Dean looked up at Cas’ face to watch the younger’s reactions to Dean teasing the hole with two fingers. He poured some lube into the pliable ass. Cas ripped open a condom and put it on the vibrator before handing it to Dean. Dean moaned as he felt the weight of the toy. He turned it on and to his shock, it moved more like a thrusting, pulsing cock. He glanced up at Cas before fiddling with the settings of the vibrator some more.

“Can you just play with it with me?” Castiel whined. Seeing Dean biting his lower lip while holding the vibrating toy in just his underwear was making Cas desperate.

“Uh, oh! Yeah, sorry!” Dean blushed and pulled off his underwear. Despite the night breeze, his erection was quite content at being fully erect. Castiel screamed feeling Dean kiss and nibble his inner thigh as the vibrator smoothly went into him on the lowest setting. Dean growled and turned up the intensity. Cas dug his fingers into the blanket and felt the overwhelming pleasure of Dean thrusting the toy in and out of him while sucking on Cas’ cock.

The taste was better than Dean was expecting. He was glad this was happening in the rural field with no one around. Gabe wasn’t kidding when he said Cas was a screamer. Dean groaned around Castiel’s tip at the thought of the man’s voice was just deep from screaming in pleasure. He licked and teased the precum out of his younger lover as he felt his own cock drool.

“Ready to suck my cock, Babe?” Dean asked while looking up at Cas’ wrecked face. The nineteen year old whimpered before holding his mouth open with his tongue out and needing. Dean left fingertip bruises in Cas’ inner thighs before pulling the toy out so they could change positions. Dean laid down and Cas straddled his shoulders between his knees and sucked down as much of Dean’s cock he could on his first try. It was a little more than half before his eyes teared up from lack of oxygen. He pulled off and moaned feeling Dean licking up his length while pumping it steadily. Dean nearly forgot about the toy as they spent the next few minutes absorbed in sucking the other’s cock as well as the inexperienced pair could.

Cas left his own bruises into Dean’s hips when he felt the toy re enter him with a new coat of lube. His eyes rolled back and he was left nursing on Dean’s pronounced tip as the older man was slamming him into his orgasm. Dean groaned trying to catch Cas’ cum in his mouth, but the twitching body above him was coating his chest with the warm ropes instead. He did manage to get a taste as he licked the cock clean. It was enough for him to cum as well. Especially when Cas was nuzzling and mumbling against his cock with love drunk endearments.

Castiel was beyond euphoric as the right side of his face became coated with thick cum. He got Dean off. And Dean got him off. He vague felt himself rolling off Dean to his side and lazily pawing off the cum on his face to clean his fingers. He does clearly remember Dean cursing and kissing hard.

They opened their eyes twenty minutes later from being nude in the nightly chill. They stiffly pulled on their clothes in silence. After loading everything back in the Impala and van, Dean spoke shyly, “So, um, I would be cool with doing more with you. But I mean, um, like dates as well as sex. Yeah?”

Castiel gasped and tried to fight back tears, “Yeah, I would like that a lot. Thank you, Dean.”

Dean blushed when Cas gave him a peck on the cheek, “No problem, but what for?”

“For giving me a chance,” Cas smiled shyly at Dean before looking at the van. “I should get going.”

“Oh, uh, yeah. Same,” Dean pulled Castiel in a deep kiss that warmed them back up. “Drive safely, Babe. I’ll order lunch tomorrow. Hope to see you then, pizza boy.”

Cas giggled, “It’s pizza man to you, sir!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send me small prompts at my [Tumblr](http://www.mesmeretmarjorie.tumblr.com) now that I have time to write even more!


End file.
